An Unexpected Discovery
by Heartstringsxxx
Summary: Lexa Woods is a US Marshal heading a task force in the Witness Protection Division based in Anchorage, Alaska. Her newest job is to protect Clarke Griffin, a woman whose testimony will bring down the most powerful gang in New York City: the Mountain Men gang. In the process, the two will discover something unexpected that will threaten to turn their worlds upside down.


The shrill beeping of her alarm clock sunk its clutches into Lexa's consciousness pulling her further from the depths of her dreamless sleep. The groan Lexa released was heavily laced in a pleading tone. Her subconscious was undoubtedly the source of her plea, begging an unknown force to let sleep consume her once more. Unfortunately, the obnoxious ringing remained constant, growing more unbearable with each second that passed. Lexa rolled over and hit the off button, marveling in the silence that soon encased her bedroom.

Lexa lied still as she let the haze lift from her sleep addled brain. Another moment later she succumbed to the inevitability that sleep was no longer an option. With a huff of resignation Lexa pushed herself off the bed and headed to her bathroom, turning the faucet of the shower on and quickly discarding her tank top and underwear.

She stood under the shower faucet enjoying the warm water that cascaded down her body and warmed her muscles. After a few minutes she turned the water off and reached for a towel as she quickly wrapped it around her wet body. She walked back into her bedroom and opened her closet, pulling out the pieces of clothing that completed her usual work wardrobe.

Lexa had been working for the US Marshals for almost six years now. She was quickly becoming the youngest and best the agency had ever seen. It hadn't taken long for Lexa's superiors to realize the potential she possessed with her sharp intelligence, unrivaled combat skills, and effective decision-making. She was promoted quickly through the ranks of the Witness Protection Division. Last year, she was relocated from Washington DC to Anchorage, Alaska to lead her own task force.

At first the move had been difficult for her. The sounds of animals and streams of water replaced the sound of honking horns and bustling pedestrians. But she quickly adapted to it. She knew the adaption was mostly due to the amazing people who made up her team. She couldn't have asked for better people. She viewed them all as her family and knew without a second thought that she would willingly die to protect them.

Lexa smiled softly and finished getting dressed; making sure her gun holster was clipped securely on her belt, along with her gun. Once she was satisfied she picked up her badge and phone and made her way to the kitchen, turning on the coffee machine and plopping two pieces of bread into the toaster. As she waited, she browsed the news on her phone as she grabbed a mug from a cabinet.

The coffee was ready first and Lexa greedily sipped it, ignoring the burning in her throat from the scalding temperature. She looked at the clock on the wall and cursed at the time; realizing if she didn't leave now she would be late. She riffled through her cabinets for her thermos and filled it to the brim, hurriedly snatching the toast from the toaster and unplugging both machines. She rushed over to her shoes, grabbed her bag and keys from the kitchen table, and rushed out her door into the cold morning air.

Lexa flashed her ID card at the multiple security stops in the building. Thankfully, the Anchorage division was rarely crowded, so it usually only took a moment for her to get behind the doors and up to her floor.

"Hey Lexa the boss wants to see you in his office" Harper exclaimed the moment Lexa walked off the elevator on her floor.

Lexa paused and turned to face the young woman. "Do you know what for?" she questioned.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be working behind this desk now would I?" Harper retorted.

Lexa smirked in amusement at Harper's snarky response. The young girl was a brilliant agent, but her sharp tongue and commonly offensive opinions stinted her growth in the agency. Lexa turned and began walking towards the boss's office, "Touché" she called back to Harper, knowing the girl was smirking in satisfaction at her retreating form.

As Lexa made the small trip down the hallway she contemplated the reasons Gustus, her boss, wanted to see her. Lexa had a lot of respect for Gustus. He had been in her position a year ago when an injury left him unable to continue. Instead of being forced to retire he was offered the position of Director for the Anchorage division, which he immediately accepted. Lexa then stepped into his old position. At first Lexa had been worried that Gustus would be hostile towards her. Although there have been vast improvements since Lexa first started, the agency was still very male dominated. It was not uncommon for female agents to be bullied or pushed around by the men in the agency. Before she had moved out here she couldn't help but wonder if Gustus would somehow harbor bitter resentment at the fact that Lexa was now in his old position. She knew how childish that would be, but she had seen first hand the lengths men will go when their egos are bruised.

Much to her relief, at their first meeting it became clear that Lexa had nothing to worry about. Gustus had been nothing but warm and inviting. He instantly became her first true friend and confidant in the new city and even now they still got together once a week to go fishing or hunting.

Lexa came to a stop outside the office and knocked on the door. Not a moment later she heard a gruff "Come in" and swung the door open.

The burly man behind the desk looked up and smiled in recognition. "Lexa, good to see you. Come sit," he offered as he motioned to one of the chairs across from him.

"Gustus" Lexa nodded in greeting as she quickly obeyed and plopped down in closest chair. "Harper said you wanted to see me".

"Yes I do. I have a case for you" he replied.

Lexa's curiosity was immediately piqued and she sat up straighter in her chair, her face instantly void of emotion as she nodded for Gustus to continue.

"You're aware of the Mountain Men gang right?"

Lexa nodded her head glumly. The Mountain Men were one of the most vicious, powerful gangs in New York City. They call themselves the Mountain Men because of their overwhelming power over the looming skyline of New York, which from a distance could be considered a mountain range. The agency had been trying to take the gang down for years now with little success. The gang was known for their ruthless killings and their effective ability to instill fear among the communities they resided in.

"Well an NYU Med Student named Clarke Griffin began dating Finn Collins, one of the gangs top leaders. Apparently she had no idea that he was a gang member when they first started dating. When she found out, she immediately went to the police. The FBI got involved and made her an informant for them. Long story short, she singlehandedly gave the FBI enough evidence to take the entire gang down once and for all. Unfortunately for her, she has a reward on her head. The gang wants to make sure she can't testify in court. So the FBI contacted us. She needs to be put in Witness Protection until the time of the trial in six months. I want you and your team to protect her. You're the best we have Lexa and I know you and your team will protect Clarke from harm until the trial".

Lexa listened stoically as she tried to process everything Gustus was telling her. She knew she and her team were capable of protecting this woman. They were one of the best at what they did. It also sounded like this case would be the biggest Lexa has ever dealt with. But that didn't deter Lexa, if anything it made her eager to start. She loved being challenged and the high status and seriousness of this case would undoubtedly challenge her like never before.

"We'll do it. When would it begin?"

"Tomorrow. US Marshalls from Oregon are bringing her in by small plane at 2 AM. I want you and your team there to pick her up. We have a designated safe house you will be taking her to in Chugach State Park. It's imperative that she not be seen by anyone, plus the rough terrain in the park will give you an advantage over anyone trying to hurt her. Your team will be with her every second for the next six months. I've got folders with everything pertaining to the case for you and your team. Make sure they know everything in this folder before that plane touches down tomorrow morning. I want to hold a meeting at midnight to go over everything. Make sure you and your team are back at my office then". Gustus quickly dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

Lexa nodded her head in understanding and picked the folders up off the desk with determination. A wave of excitement coursed through her body at the knowledge of this new job. She would do everything in her power to make sure this mission succeeded and make sure everyone came out of it unharmed. She didn't even bother trying to mask the slight spring in her step as she headed in search of her team.


End file.
